Episode 409
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 515 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Usopp - Zoro | rating = 11.7 | rank = 2 }} "Hurry! Back to the Crew - Adventure on the Isle of Women" is the 409th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary It is revealed that Luffy is on Amazon Lily, an island populated entirely by the Kuja tribe of women warriors. According to the tribe's traditions, men are not permitted to set foot on the island. Luffy wakes up in a cell and receives clothing from some of the women there, who have never seen a man before and have no knowledge of them. He inadvertently angers his captors and is forced to escape when they try to kill him. He takes a woman named Marguerite hostage in order to recover his Vivre Card. While Luffy learns about the island from Marguerite, his pursuers become desperate to eliminate him before the Snake Princess, their leader, returns. Long Summary The episode begins with an explanation of what Amazon Lily is like. It explains that only women live here and that sometimes the women who leave the island bear a child, however only daughters are born. It also explains that there is a hole at the top of the island with a village in it. The women there are described as hard working and hearty, trained as warriors since childhood, yet graceful. There is then a shot of a bunch of women looking inside the prison cell Luffy has been brought to. When Luffy wakes up, he remembers what happened and starts asking the women where he is. He realizes his straw hat is missing and seeing a woman outside the jail cell wearing it, he stretches his arm to take it back. This surprises all the women and they back off. Luffy asks them where his clothes are and in return they ask him what "the thing between the two sacs between his legs" is, and Luffy replies "my family jewels", which fascinates all the girls, and they ask him to take it off and show them. He obviously refuses and so he is given clothes (new ones as his old were tattered) back. The new clothes, however, have frills and flowers on them, which angers Luffy and he screams. His yell is a signal for the women to take battle position, and they all aim at Luffy ready to shoot. Luffy finds out that they had saved his life and so apologizes and thanks them, asking them not to shoot. However they do shoot, and Luffy busts through the roof and starts running away. He begins to steal food during the chase, which causes almost the whole village to be after him. Somewhere in the chase he realizes he needs his Vivre Card, so he takes Marguerite (the girl who made him clothes) with him and down to the forest, where he asks her to give it back to him. He explains what the card does and why he needs it to her, and asks her if there is any way he can repay her. She asks for his family jewels, and again Luffy becomes horrified and refuses. Marguerite asks Luffy what kind of friends he has, and Luffy explains he is a pirate. Marguerite says that her kingdom also has pirates, and their captain is the Snake Princess, Boa Hancock. The episode ends with the women on the island realizing that Hancock is on her way back, and they plan to quickly destroy Luffy and get Marguerite back before she arrives. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes thumb|right|150px|Pandawoman in Episode 409. *Pandawoman makes a cameo in this episode. *Boa Hancock makes her debut at the end of this episode Site Navigation ca:Episodi 409 it:Episodio 409